


Квай-Гон Джинн и ничтожные формы жизни

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Примечание: фик был написан в подарок на НГ для  Пушистый Волкэ, стриженный ёжиком, которая хотела Квай-Гона. Что ж, он у нас есть... Совсем еще мелкий, падаван графа Дуку. Квай-Гон Джинн и его веселые приключения на Нижних уровнях Корусанта.Никаких особенных ужасов в фике нет, по правилам ФБ это был бы пограничный рейтинг, а как тут - не знаю.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А какой там канон у сказки –  
> Нам решительно наплевать!  
> (с) почти Эрени Корали

«Это занятие по тактике. Отработка скрытого проникновения, разведки местности, маскировки на этой самой местности, ориентирования в осложненных условиях, а также подготовка путей отхода на самый критический случай. А вдруг на Храм нападут, и надо будет эвакуироваться? Допустим, верхнюю полусферу перекроют… а Нижние уровни никто не заблокирует!»

Так думал падаван Квай-Гон Джинн, незаметно пробираясь между каких-то неопознанных куч мусора и с энтузиазмом вертя головой во все стороны.

Конечно, младшим членам Ордена не рекомендовалось уходить на Нижние уровни Корусанта в одиночку. Точнее, тем же юнлингам просто запрещалось. Но ведь Квай-Гон уже больше двух месяцев был падаваном! А их этот запрет не касался, он проверил.

«Ну, там, конечно, указано что-то про «только в сопровождении мастера» и «исключительно по рабочей необходимости», - думал Квай-Гон, - но ведь учитель улетел, и я не могу попросить его, чтобы проводил меня. И даже разрешения спросить не могу. А он бы согласился! Мастер Дуку считает, что самостоятельная работа и стремление к самосовершенствованию – важный элемент подготовки падавана. Вот я и вышел на самостоятельное занятие! По тактике».

Он перелез через непонятную металлическую конструкцию, кажется, грохнувшуюся откуда-то с Верхних уровней, и пошел дальше. Последние минуты две Квай-Гон смутно чувствовал в Силе что-то непонятное. Словно бы он был где-то нужен. Ощущение плясало где-то впереди, манило за собой.

«Теперь я знаю, почему юнлингам нельзя на Нижние уровни, - подумал он, осторожно заглядывая за угол. – Не сдержимся ведь и разнесем тут всё…»

В узком и обшарпанном переулке шла драка. Абсолютно, с точки зрения Квай-Гона, неправильная! Потому что нечестно трем здоровенным мужикам нападать на одного мальчишку чуть старше самого Квай-Гона. Нечестно и несправедливо!

Квай-Гон замер, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, потом повторил про себя пять раз строчку про «нет эмоций – есть покой». Помогло. Мальчишка, подхвативший какую-то рейку, отбивался вполне успешно, и бросаться ему на помощь очертя голову нужды не было. Можно было остановиться и подумать.

Больше всего Квай-Гону, конечно, хотелось кинуться на врагов, размахивая световым мечом, и покрошить их на рагу. Но его еще юнлингом учили, что раны от такого оружия очень заметны, а значит, на вскрытии любой меддроид поймет, что тут погулял джедай. А остальные поймут ещё до вскрытия. Так что Квай-Гон совсем не собирался бросать тень на репутацию Ордена.

«Но, - подумал он в порыве вдохновения, - поскользнуться может каждый!»

И, когда один из врагов удачно повернулся, дернул его телекинезом за ногу. Здоровенный родианец упал, неловко взмахнув руками. Мальчишка, воспользовавшись этим, треснул его рейкой по лбу и заехал под колени второму противнику. Квай-Гон только подумал, что всё обойдется, как третий, высокий человек в обтрепанной куртке, вытащил откуда-то видавший виды бластер и приготовился стрелять. И Квай-Гон не выдержал: рванулся вперед с невнятным воплем, размахивая, правда, не мечом, а кулаками. Но драться без оружия в Ордене любой юнлинг умеет. Как же, а вдруг придется немного поспорить с товарищем о природе Силы? Квай-Гон такие диспуты любил.

Враг нападения сзади не ждал, и выстрел пришелся в бетон рядом с ногой мальчишки. Квай-Гон заехал кулаком по держащей бластер руке, выбивая оружие, уклонился от ответного взмаха виброножом… После короткой, но яростной схватки человек повалился в пыль. Квай-Гон еще раз стукнул его по голове, чтобы точно не встал, и огляделся.

Мальчишка отмахивался от последнего оставшегося на ногах врага. Дрался он неплохо, но ему явно не хватало опыта, да и телосложение подкачало. Тощему и щуплому, ему было гораздо труднее достать противника в горло или глаз, чем Квай-Гону, в свои двенадцать уже вытянувшемуся по плечо учителю. Впрочем, положению помогала длинная рейка. Стоило Квай-Гону отвлечь нападавшего ударом кулака, мальчишка тут же добавил тому по лбу, оглушая.

«Ух, - подумал Квай-Гон, стараясь отдышаться. Первый настоящий бой оказался куда тяжелее, чем самые изматывающие тренировки. – Все-таки мы их сделали!»

\- Ну? – спросил мальчишка, сжав в руке рейку и отступив на шаг.

\- Чего? – не понял Квай-Гон. – Ты цел?

\- Что полез? – мальчишка нахмурился. – Двое дерутся – третий не мешай, знаешь?

\- Так ведь их трое было! – возразил Квай-Гон. – Это несправедливо!

\- А, орденский, - махнул рукой мальчишка.

\- Э, - Квай-Гон потер наливающийся под левым глазом фингал, - так заметно?

Его окинули насмешливым взглядом.

\- Джедайские шмотки, - начал перечислять мальчишка, - сейбер на поясе, косичка за ухом. Ты что, реально считаешь себя таким незаметным?

«Н-да, - смутился Квай-Гон, - кажется, в понятии «маскировка» я что-то недопонял…»

\- Что, в первый раз сбежал, что ли? – взгляд мальчишки немного потеплел.

\- Ага, - Квай-Гон вздохнул. – Нам вообще-то нельзя, но очень интересно…

\- Нарвешься ж в момент, - мальчишка покачал головой. – Вон как лезешь, куда не просят.

\- Эй! – возмутился Квай-Гон. – Ты не думай, я не кинулся к тебе наобум! Я сначала постоял и подумал, и вообще, только этого зеленого за ногу дернул, да и то из мертвой зоны для атаки всех троих…

Пока он сбивчиво объяснял свои действия, лицо мальчишки постепенно делалось спокойнее и уважительнее. Он даже рейку свою опустил под конец.

\- Ну надо же. Орденский, а с мозгами.

\- А что?

\- Так у вас же вместо мозгов – Кодекс, - пояснил мальчишка. – Вы все ходите очень правильные и с постными рожами.

\- Такие тоже бывают, - признал Квай-Гон. – Но ты, наверное, видел только взрослых джедаев.

\- А невзрослые? – с интересом уточнил мальчишка. Квай-Гон усмехнулся.

\- А ты как думаешь? Я вот на Нижние уровни удрал, но это далеко не самое страшное, что мы творим!

Он хотел бы рассказать, как в Ордене здорово, и как юнлинги иногда удирают с занятий, чтобы поиграть в ситхов на крышах башен или в джедаев и терентатеков – в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов, и как угнать из зала Совета Йодино репульсорное кресло и перепрограммировать его на полет по случайно выбранной траектории, посадив внутрь дроида-уборщика, и что в фонтанах можно купаться и брызгаться… Он хотел бы, но вспомнил, что ему всегда говорили: неодаренный никогда не поймет одаренного. Даже если они оба еще дети. А себя Квай-Гон считал уже почти взрослым.

\- Я вырасту совсем и тоже буду с постным лицом ходить, - вздохнул он вслух. – Для поддержания престижа Ордена и мира в Галактике. Но пока-то можно!

\- Ну ладно, - мальчишка пожал плечами. – Ты-то нормальный, я думал, джедаи другие. Но ты все равно сюда не суйся. У нас тут опасно для таких светлых мальчиков с сейберами. Съедят.

Квай-Гон хитро прищурился.

\- Да брось. Я же вижу, что ты тоже не отсюда. Одежда слишком чистая и не драная совсем. Тоже в первый раз удрал, да?

\- Во второй, - признался мальчишка, фыркнув в кулак. – Мы – два гения конспирации.

\- Ну, еще научимся. Я вот точно еще сюда приду, я почти ничего и не рассмотрел еще. Меня Квай-Гон зовут. Если что…

\- Если что, тут сотни километров уровней, - хмыкнул мальчишка. – Даже если я решу позвать тебя на помощь, не докричусь. А я – Кос.

\- Ага, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся. – Ничего, если будет нужно, Сила нас снова сведет.

\- Главное, чтобы не с ума, - проворчал мальчишка по имени Кос и, поудобнее перехватив рейку, зашагал прочь по растрескавшемуся бетону.

***  
К своему второму выходу на Нижние уровни Квай-Гон подготовился куда качественнее. Вспомнив, что в прошлый раз Кос опознал его по одежде, он собрал половые тряпки со всего Храма. А это не так-то просто, если учесть, что уборку почти всегда делают дроиды и щетками, а тряпки вручают только провинившимся юнлингам! Накинув на себя сшитую наскоро из этой ветоши хламиду, Квай-Гон отправился на кухню и как следует извалялся в отбросах. Про важность запахов для создания образа он прочитал в книге по театральному искусству, невесть как завалявшейся в библиотеке Ордена. Световой меч отправился в рукав, падаванскую косичку скрыл грязный носок мастера, повязанный на манер банданы. Квай-Гон был готов к приключениям.

Видимо, где-то в своей маскировке он все же допустил ошибку, потому что обитатели Нижних уровней косились на него как-то странно. Иногда и вовсе приходилось спешно удирать от излишнего внимания. Но потом, почуяв знакомое в Силе, Квай-Гон понял, что пришел сюда не зря.

Он не знал, было ли это совпадением, злым роком или следствием дурного характера, но Коса опять хотели побить. На этот раз – два толстых и противных гаморреанца. Кос отбивался ножом и, кажется, с прошлой встречи он немало тренировался, но опять проигрывал. Квай-Гон замер в нерешительности. Оба гаморреанца были неплохими бойцами, и победить кого-то из них на кулаках – а может, и на мечах – мальчишке-падавану не светило. «Значит, - подумал он, - надо применить военную хитрость».  
\- Эй, ты! – крикнул он, высунувшись из-за стены.

Гаморреанцы обернулись. Кос тоже оглянулся, и глаза у него стали, как два джедайских голокрона: большие и кубические.

\- Банта пуду! – гордо произнес Квай-Гон единственное межрасовое ругательство, которое помнил, и запустил в глаз левому гаморреанцу огрызок яблока, заботливо отложенный для этой цели неделю назад. Попал.

В ответ Квай-Гон узнал много новых слов, явно относящихся к категории межрасовых ругательств. Развернувшись, он побежал по извилистому проулку, различая за спиной тяжелый топот. Сработало! Впрочем, не зря же он добавил мысленный посыл «ты очень хочешь догнать и отлупить наглого мальчишку»?

Завернув за угол, Квай-Гон влетел в обшарпанный и покосившийся павильон непонятного назначения, мгновенно выскочил в щерящееся обломками стекла окно. Гаморреанцы пронеслись за ним, и первый бегущий со всего размаху впечатался лбом в низкую перекладину. Павильон вздрогнул и начал медленно оседать на преследователей. Квай-Гон азартно добавил ему Силой, чтобы точно упал туда, куда надо.

«Вот так! – гордо подумал он, оглядывая дело рук своих. – Теперь только оглушить, чтобы не дергались, и всё!»

В качестве кастета идеально подошла рукоять меча. Квай-Гон довольно выпрямился и посмотрел на Коса. Тот почему-то стоял возле стены и тихо вздрагивал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

\- Тебе плохо? – Квай-Гон подбежал к нему. – Тебя ранили?

\- Это маскировка, да? – Кос поднял голову, содрогаясь от смеха. – Ты хотел изобразить бродяжку?

\- Ну да, - растерялся Квай-Гон. – А что? По-моему, похоже получилось. Мне никто ничего не сказал по пути сюда…

\- Ты похож на что-то, вылезшее из коллектора и запутавшееся в тряпках, - просмеявшись, сказал Кос. – А сверху торчит откушенная и недопроглоченная голова мальчика.

\- Тогда понятно, почему на меня так странно смотрели, - задумался Квай-Гон. – Эх, как-то у меня не ладится с маскировкой. Надо больше тренироваться.

\- Я сначала думал, ты – хищник из канализации, - Кос вытер слезы. – Только по голосу и узнал. Так вот какой он – дерьмодемон!

\- Это не дерьмо, это просто кухонные отбросы, - проворчал Квай-Гон.

\- И у вас такое едят? – Кос снова начал сползать по стене от хохота.

\- А? Нет, это носок мастера. Я им косичку прикрываю… Эй, ты чего опять ржешь? Я его спасаю, а он ржет! Лучше скажи, чего они от тебя хотели-то?

\- А, я часто нарываюсь, - отмахнулся Кос. – Но ты это… в общем, походи сегодня по Нижним уровням, посмотри, что тут вообще носят. А то в следующий раз опять выйдет какая-нибудь ерунда.

\- Да, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Кажется, без наглядного примера мне не обойтись.

***  
Когда Квай-Гон в третий раз собрался на самостоятельное занятие по разведке местности, он решил воспользоваться советом Коса. Получилось, правда, не очень. Припомнив в деталях, как выглядят обитатели Нижних уровней, он с огорчением понял, что замаскироваться под кого-либо из них не выйдет. Для одного образа Квай-Гон был слишком маленьким, для другого – недостаточно грозным, а для двадцать пятого – и вовсе не того пола. Впрочем, вспомнил Квай-Гон, в тот раз он среди многих жителей Нижних уровней встретил джедая! Вполне настоящего, незнакомого только. Джедай прятал Силу и потому беглого падавана не заметил, да и сам Квай-Гон шарахнулся от него сразу же, как заметил характерную фигуру в плащ-джедайке. Но это подтверждало: обитатели Храма все же посещают Нижние уровни.

«Значит, я замаскируюсь под джедая, - решил Квай-Гон. – Взрослого и опытного. Где это я читал? Если ты силен, покажи, что слаб; если ты слаб, покажи, что ты силен. Вот я и покажу. Тем более, что это несложно: уже джедаев-то я хорошо знаю».

Критически оглядев себя в зеркале, Квай-Гон вздохнул. В свои двенадцать с половиной он изрядно вытянулся и по росту вполне мог сойти за невысокого взрослого. Но вот мальчишеская голенастость и всюду торчащие локти и коленки никуда не делись.

«Ничего, - подумал он, решительно заматываясь в третью запасную тунику подряд. – Если навертеть побольше слоев одежды, никто и не заметит. Может, еще и подушку подложить? Нет, джедай с пузом – это уже как-то чересчур».

В качестве обуви сошли запасные сапоги мастера Дуку: его собственные были слишком маленькими и несолидными. А вот учительские, особенно если надеть еще две пары толстых носков – вполне, вполне. Квай-Гон на пробу прошелся по комнате. Да, даже удобно. Оставалась последняя деталь: плащ.

Квай-Гон снова вздохнул. Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Накинул на плечи и иди себе. А вот не было еще у него плаща. Потому что его носят в основном на миссиях, чтобы в складках плащ-джедайки прятать много разных полезных вещей. А Квай-Гона еще не отправляли на миссии. И если он сейчас пойдет на склад обмундирования и затребует плащ, все сразу поймут, что он куда-то собрался. Разве что учительский…

Квай-Гон сердито передернул плечами. У мастера Дуку был замечательный плащ. Прочный, чистый, всегда выглаженный. И длинный, зараза, как сам мастер! А подметать одеждой учителя все Нижние уровни Квай-Гон совсем не хотел.

«Ничего, - подумал он, запихивая плащ мастера в вещмешок и выходя из кельи, - есть еще один вариант!»

В музее истории Ордена было очень интересно. Тут можно было найти кучу занимательных документов, трофеев с далеких войн древности и личных вещей знаменитых джедаев прошлого. Хотя самое завлекательное, конечно, лежало в архиве под семью замками, и ни падаванов, ни тем более юнлингов туда не пускали. Но страшные ситхские голокроны Квай-Гону сейчас не были нужны. Он точно помнил, что, когда год назад ходил в музей с группой, видел там одну такую штуку…

\- Плащ-джедайка Дарта Ревана, - прочитал вслух Квай-Гон, разглядывая табличку. – Интересно, почему ситх носил плащ-джедайку? У них это вроде называется «зловещий черный плащ страшного ситха»…

Пустой зал музея ответа не дал. Видимо, все смотрители были сейчас в других помещениях, а то и вовсе в архиве. С голокронами… Квай-Гон завистливо вздохнул и, тряхнув головой, начал решительно снимать экспонат с витрины.

Глазомер его не подвел. Видимо, страшный ситх Дарт Реван был не слишком высоким, ну, или плащ ему пооборвали, пока в музей тащили. В любом случае, сейчас трофей был как раз по размеру Квай-Гону. Ну, разве что немного великоват, но это мелочи.

«А это – чтобы сразу не заметили пропажу, - подумал Квай-Гон, деловито вешая на место экспоната плащ-джедайку учителя. – На ближайшие часы вы, мастер Дуку, назначаетесь Дартом Реваном».

Конечно, каждый юнлинг знает, что брать чужое – нехорошо. Но Квай-Гон, во-первых, брал не чужое, а ничье – потому что Дарту Ревану плащ уже явно не понадобится! – во-вторых, ненадолго, а в-третьих… Ну не могла эта тряпка пролежать почти четыре тысячи лет и не истлеть! Значит, подделка. А следовательно, ее позаимствовать вполне можно.

Маскировка подействовала, по крайней мере, Квай-Гон так полагал. Скрываясь в Силе, он скользил по Нижним уровням и вроде как не привлекал ничьего внимания. Нет, были и косые взгляды, и шипение в спину, и много чего еще, но джедаев ведь тут не любят? Иначе не запрещали бы падаванам сюда ходить без сопровождения…  
Он почти не удивился, когда почувствовал Коса. Видимо, Сила просто хотела, чтобы они подружились, вот и сталкивала их вместе. Правда, в этот раз Квай-Гон оказался слишком далеко. Уже поспешив на знакомый отблеск, он внезапно ощутил где-то в том же месте, где чувствовался Кос, несколько характерных вспышек. Так, вспомнил он с лекций, отдается в Силе смерть разумного. Кажется, мучительная…

Встревожившись, он побежал быстрее и через полминуты был на месте. Почти сразу же Квай-Гон облегченно выдохнул: Кос был жив. Он стоял, взъерошенный и недовольный, на перекрестке двух улиц-коридоров, а вокруг лежало несколько тел. Пахло Силой, довольно слабо, но непривычно.

«Это что же получается, - с восторгом понял Квай-Гон, - Кос – одаренный? Значит, и правда не зря нас Сила сталкивала!»

Кос встревоженно обернулся, заозирался по сторонам. Квай-Гон сначала не сообразил, в чем дело, потом вспомнил: он же в этот раз прячется в Силе. Все маскировочные техники, какие знал, нацепил перед выходом. И сработало: теперь Кос его просто не чувствует!

Кос снова оглянулся и, пригнувшись, нырнул в один из коридоров. Квай-Гон тихо поспешил за ним. Он решил сегодня немного последить за приятелем, раз уж тот не видит его. А потом похвастается! Кос, наверное, оценит. Он тоже здорово в Силе прятался: в первые две встречи Квай-Гон даже и не понял, что тот одаренный.  
Следить оказалось неожиданно сложно. Кос шел какими-то дикими зигзагами, закоулками, часто замирал и прислушивался. В какой-то момент Квай-Гону показалось, что тот не в первый раз идет вот так, убив напавших на него бандитов и готовясь при необходимости сбросить с хвоста погоню.

«А ведь я не знаю, зачем Кос ходит на Нижние уровни, - понял Квай-Гон. – Я-то развлечься бегаю, а он? Каждый раз, когда я вижу его, он дерется с кем-то. Говорил, что часто нарывается. Почему?»

В голове забрезжил было ответ, но тут Кос, оглянувшись в последний раз, заскочил в какую-то незаметную дверь, и Квай-Гон отвлекся. Это явно была чья-то жилая каморка. Но ведь Кос признал, что живет не на Нижних уровнях?

«Может, это конспиративная квартира? – с восхищением подумал Квай-Гон. – А Кос – революционер? Ну, или сын революционера. Это, наверное, очень интересно!»

За дверью каморки словно бы кто-то пошевелился в Силе, и Квай-Гон поспешно пошел прочь, проверяя маскировку. Нет, он не боялся революционеров, но Сила тихо шептала ему, что именно сейчас туда идти не надо. Просто не надо.

«Я запомню это место, - решил Квай-Гон. – И как-нибудь навещу Коса. А сейчас мне еще плащ-джедайку в музей возвращать».

***  
Они с Косом еще несколько раз натыкались друг на друга. Квай-Гон подозревал, что мастер Дуку знает о его отлучках, но почему-то не запрещает их. Наверное, понимает, что это полезно. Нет, конечно, Квай-Гон всегда выбирал для походов на Нижние уровни те дни, когда учитель улетал из Храма, но все-таки ему казалось, что его страшная тайна для мастера – совсем не секрет.

После той, последней встречи на Коса больше никто не нападал. Зато они очень весело играли в «прояснение диспозиции», «пути отхода» и «убийство сенатора». Просто замечательные игры! Первую придумал сам Квай-Гон, потому что оценивать пространство на опасность их учили. А две последние – Кос. Он просто замечательно умел удирать из самых неподходящих мест, а уж какая у него была фантазия насчет покушений! Сенатором каждый раз назначался первый встречный разумный, и иногда ему не везло. Разве ж это везение, когда тебе внезапно прилетает подгнившей картошкой с воплем «Граната!»? Правда, после таких случаев сенатор почему-то решал, что телохранители – это не метод, а защита высших должностных лиц – дело рук самих должностных лиц… тут игра резко сменялась на «пути отхода», и двое коварных охотников за головами драпали в ближайший переулок. Сзади раздавалась стрельба, вопли, ругань на непонятных языках, но всё равно было очень весело. Квай-Гон даже подумывал о том, что хорошо бы, когда он станет рыцарем, его приставили телохранителем к какому-нибудь сенатору. Ведь у него уже большой опыт работы! Правда, так сказать, с противоположной стороны…

Бегать с Косом по Нижним уровням оказалось просто здорово. Он, казалось, знал все хитросплетения улиц и коридоров наизусть, и учил Квай-Гона разбираться в них. Косу, наверное, тоже нравилось с ним играть, хотя он, оказывается, был уже почти взрослый: целых шестнадцать лет! Просто невысокий, тонкий и с по-детски взъерошенными рыжими лохмами.

\- Конечно, - кивнул тогда Кос на его удивление. – Я всегда, когда сюда хожу, стараюсь казаться младше. Детей всерьез не воспринимают. А тебе сколько?  
\- Тринадцать! – гордо сказал Квай-Гон. И добавил смущенно: - Позавчера исполнилось.

\- Ничего себе! – присвистнул Кос. – Я думал, ты меня старше. Это же каким ты высоким будешь, когда вырастешь?

\- И не говори, - махнул рукой Квай-Гон. – Наверное, как три Йоды… нет, даже как четыре.

А еще Кос и правда был одаренным, правда, ему не нравилось об этом говорить. Квай-Гон не спрашивал: он догадывался, в чем было дело. Просто Коса, наверное, не успели взять в Храм: не прошел по возрасту. И тот сам пытался раскрыть в себе Силу и научиться хоть чему-нибудь. Наверное, Кос был очень талантливым. Как скрываться в Силе, он понял сам, причем щиты у него выходили просто замечательные. Квай-Гон ему показал еще, как лечить синяки и порезы: ему неплохо давались исцеляющие техники, а на Нижних уровнях – или где там на самом деле живет Кос? – это наверняка пригодится.

Иногда Квай-Гону казалось, что дома Косу очень плохо. Было у того что-то в глазах, в уголках рта, в инстинктивных движениях, которыми он сворачивал Силу в маленький незаметный шарик под ребрами. Квай-Гон даже догадывался, почему. Мастер рассказывал ему: одаренные тянутся друг к другу, им тяжело в одиночестве. Это как у тогрутов: одному тогруту чаще всего плохо и грустно, а если их соберется хотя бы трое-четверо, станет хорошо. А в семье Коса наверняка не было других одаренных, вот он и убегал играть с будущим джедаем.

Наверное, они уже подружились. По крайней мере, Квай-Гон искренне считал, что это так, а переубеждать ершистого Коса, готового иногда вскинуться от малейшей мелочи, было глупо. Когда Квай-Гон в самый первый раз назвал его другом, Кос весь как-то поник, буркнул невнятно «не зови меня так» и потом долго еще ходил грустный и сердитый. Наверное, он тоже знал, что джедаям нельзя заводить привязанности. Но по чуть-чуть-то можно?

***  
В ту ночь Квай-Гону не спалось. Он, наверное, часа два то ворочался на постели, то смотрел в потолок, пытаясь сложить из знакомых до последней черточки трещин на штукатурке какую-нибудь смешную картинку. Уже и мастер Дуку давно спал, глубоко и ровно дыша, и из-за стен веяло сонным спокойствием других джедаев и падаванов… Квай-Гон перевернулся обратно на правый бок и сердито пихнул подушку. Глаза упорно отказывались закрываться. Какая-то неясная тревога словно бы стучала в голове, не давая уснуть.

Вздохнув, он сполз с постели и, натянув сапоги, вышел наружу. Коридоры были пусты, Храм замер в ожидании утра. Нет, многие помещения не спят: работают ангары, горит свет в Корпусе исцеления, в некоторых залах наверняка тренируются мастера… Кто-то едва прибыл с миссии, кому-то как раз пора улетать… Но в жилых зонах все спят. Кроме одного глупого маленького падавана.

Квай-Гон вышел в Зал Тысячи Фонтанов, сел на бортик бассейна, бездумно глядя на текущую воду. Надо было попробовать помедитировать, это, говорят, помогает от бессонницы. Впрочем, с точки зрения отдельных мастеров, медитации помогают при любых проблемах: от излишней шкодливости до проникающих ранений брюшной полости. Интересно, они сами проверяли?

Здесь тоже никого не было. Ну, разве что парочка падаванов постарше, явно сбежавшая из келий для ночной тренировки. Квай-Гон тихо фыркнул с легкой завистью: знает он эти тренировки, будут завтра утром от мастеров засосы прятать. Он бы тоже, наверное, хотел так. Судя по эмоциям, которыми несло от скрытого темнотой куста, такое нарушение Кодекса очень, очень приятно. Только это всё не то, не то.

Квай-Гон тряхнул головой, мотнулась туда-сюда отросшая за последний год косичка. Тревога усиливалась, дрожала на кончиках пальцев, манила делать что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь. Сидеть на бортике фонтана дальше казалось невыносимым.

«Может быть, это – веление Силы? – подумал Квай-Гон. – Ну, что мне надо где-нибудь нашкодить? Нет, скорее всего, это то самое мифическое шило, которое живет пониже спины у каждого чересчур шустрого падавана. Наверное, стоит немного прогуляться. Чтобы успокоиться».

От последней мысли тревога снова встрепенулась и практически бросила его обратно в Храм. Квай-Гон даже сам не понял, что он уже снова прокрался в келью и, замотавшись во все свои запасные туники, натягивает сапоги мастера.

«На Нижние уровни! - пело что-то в голове. – На Нижние уровни!»

«Ой, - Квай-Гон нервно стиснул пальцами край плаща учителя, привычно запихивая его в вещмешок. – Может, на меня воздействует менталист? Но нет, это не так должно ощущаться… Значит, все-таки веление Силы. То есть мне надо его слушаться, и пусть Сила ведет меня!»

Тревога звала дальше, заставляла идти тише и быстрее. У него еще было время, но Квай-Гон почти физически ощущал, как оно утекает сквозь пальцы каплями воды из фонтана. Музей, темный и запертый, вскрытая дверь, витрина с плащом Дарта Ревана.

«Там может быть опасно, - пробилась сквозь дурные предчувствия здравая мысль. – Нужно взять оружие».

Нет, разумеется, Квай-Гон на каждую свою вылазку носил на поясе световой меч. Но именно сейчас он почему-то был уверен: придется его не только таскать, но и применять. А если отследят? Квай-Гон не знал, можно ли по ранению от клинка определить, был ли это световой меч рыцаря или падавана, зато помнил по криминальным голофильмам, что по дырке от бластера опытный специалист уверенно назовет модель или даже номер оружия. А подставляться он не хотел…

«Так, где это тут… Хатт, эта витрина тоже заперта, - время журчало, каплями утекая куда-то вниз, - ничего, я хорошо взламываю!»

Он последний раз шевельнул в замке гнутой проволокой и схватил с подставки какой-то меч времен Великой войны ситхов. Включил, проверяя. В темноте музея вспыхнул клинок, немного нестабильный и подрагивающий, но вполне рабочий. Правда, красный, но это уже были мелочи. Квай-Гон прицепил его за пояс, и судорожно натягивая все маскировочные техники Силы, какие мог вспомнить, вылетел наружу.

Добраться до Нижних уровней быстро очень просто. Нужно просто спрыгнуть откуда-нибудь с Верхних уровней и тормозить, тормозить, тормозить Силой, чтобы не размазало после нескольких километров полета. Главное, чтобы в точке приземления не оказался никто из разумных. Да и металлический хлам тоже нежелателен. Но в этот раз Квай-Гону повезло.

Он бежал на смутное ощущение то ли в Силе, то ли у него в голове, не обращая внимания на прохожих, на какой-то образец местной фауны, решивший его сцапать, на пару головорезов, подстерегающих жертву за углом. Времени оставалось все меньше, меньше, еще минут пять – и он непоправимо опоздает.

Не сразу Квай-Гон понял, что находится совсем близко к загадочной конспиративной квартире Коса. Он ведь совсем забыл про нее, тогда, после их третьей встречи. Сначала было гораздо веселее играть вместе, чем выспрашивать про всякие тайны, а потом стало уже понятно, что Кос не любит, когда его спрашивают о том, где и с кем он живет. Но сейчас именно там, внутри ощущалось что-то непонятное. Неправильное!

Квай-Гон не знал, как сумел пробраться за дверь, как пролетел чуть ли не по всей квартире, оказавшейся немалых размеров домом. Наверное, тут не очень любили гостей, потому что пару раз Сила подсказала ему подпрыгнуть, перескакивая явные ловушки. Но Квай-Гону было на это плевать. В глубине дома кричали, там чувствовалось возмущение в Силе, неправильное, страшное, нужно было остановиться, повторить пять раз про «нет эмоций – есть покой» и рассказать об этом случае мастеру, но Квай-Гон просто не мог остановиться. То ли Сила, то ли собственные предчувствия гнали его вперед, не позволяя даже подумать об отступлении.

Дверь комнаты, откуда доносились крики, была полуоткрыта, и Квай-Гон все-таки смог не залететь туда с разбегу, а замереть и очень осторожно заглянуть внутрь. Увиденное заставило его судорожно нащупать меч на поясе, а уже пробившаяся в сознании строчка из Кодекса оборвалась на «нет эмоций».

Кричал Кос. Кричал, извиваясь на полу, окутанный потоком светло-синих молний, оплетенный злой, темной Силой. Над ним стоял, развернувшись спиной к Квай-Гону, кто-то в черном плаще, высокий и злой. Молнии тянулись от его рук, впиваясь в тело Коса, заставляя его биться в судорогах.

«Ситх», - с ужасом осознал Квай-Гон, сжав в руке меч. Если бы у него было хоть полсекунды на то, чтобы подумать, он понял бы, что с чудовищем из древних легенд ему не справиться, что нужно бежать, позвать старших из Храма, пустить по Нижним уровням облаву, что, если ситх что-нибудь почует, он с легкостью убьет его вместе с Косом…

Квай-Гон молча прыгнул вперед, замахиваясь мечом.

Конечно, тот, в черном плаще, заметил его. Конечно, он успел обернуться на движение. И уж само собой разумеется, что он успел поднять руку, защищаясь от удара. Но на какую-то долю секунды ситх словно бы замешкался, в желтых, как по учебнику, глазах промелькнуло удивление. И за этот короткий миг Квай-Гон успел рубануть его поперек поясницы.

Телекинетический удар швырнул его в сторону, впечатывая в стену, выбивая воздух из легких. Квай-Гон вскинул световой меч, невольно замирая в ожидании новой молнии, рвущей болью уже его, но атаки не последовало. Вскочив, он увидел, что ситх корчится на полу, силясь подняться. Судя по неловким, рваным движениям и тлеющему разрезу на плаще, удар повредил ему позвоночник.

Квай-Гон метнулся вперед, крепче сжимая меч. Ситх приподнялся на руках, оборачиваясь, поднял ладонь. Вокруг пальцев пробежали светло-синие искры, свернулись в нить. Квай-Гон замахнулся, ударил еще раз, теперь уже по шее ситха, и диким прыжком, какие только у магистра Йоды видел, ушел в угол комнаты. Пролетели внизу трещины на шероховатом полу, поваленный стул, неподвижное тело Коса. Где-то сбоку зашипели, извиваясь, злые темные молнии, левую руку, а за ней и грудь оплело рвущей сознание болью. Квай-Гон рухнул на пол, стиснув зубы и отчаянно давя крик. Он уже приготовился долго и страшно умирать, как молнии, начавшие было обвивать его плечи, внезапно погасли. За ними постепенно ослабла и боль, свернувшись под ребрами. Квай-Гон поднялся на ноги, судорожно сжимая меч.

Ситх лежал там же, куда упал от самого первого удара. Голова его, выпавшая из обрывка капюшона, откатилась к стене. На левой руке гасли, отсверкивая последними вспышками, светло-синие искорки.

«Умер? – неверяще спросил себя самого Квай-Гон. – Неужели все-таки умер?»

Следующая мысль заставила его вздрогнуть и подбежать ко все еще неподвижному Косу. Тот лежал, безвольно раскинув руки и повернув голову набок. Квай-Гон упал на колени, осторожно прикоснулся к шее, нащупывая пульс. Бьется. Неровно, но бьется. Живой.

\- Кос, - Квай-Гон неуверенно потряс друга за плечи. Он умел хорошо лечить ушибы и порезы, даже легкие ожоги от тренировочных мечей мог затянуть. А вот что делать, если ударили молнией, не знал. – Кос!

От прикосновения Кос застонал, приоткрыл глаза. Квай-Гон облегченно улыбнулся.

\- Ты как? Он тебя мучил…

\- Квай? – такого ошалелого взгляда у Коса не было даже тогда, когда Квай-Гон изображал бродяжку с носком мастера на голове. – Ты… откуда?

\- Я почувствовал беду, - точнее объяснить Квай-Гон не смог. – Пришел, а он тебя убивает. Ты как?

Кос вздрогнул, заозирался, пытаясь приподняться. Квай-Гон придержал его за плечи:

\- Лежи, тебе наверняка нельзя вставать. Меня едва краем задело, и до сих пор чувствуется, - сейчас, после боя и правда начали дрожать пальцы, а по груди и левой руке то и дело проскальзывала боль, - а тебя он долго мучил, я даже и не представляю, как тебе плохо…

\- Ты его убил, - Кос неотрывно глядел на разрубленное тело в черном плаще.

\- Ага, - Квай-Гон кивнул. – Едва смог. Он почувствовал и почти уклонился, я думал, уже промазал, но сумел-таки ранить, а потом попытался добить, а он уже снова молниями готовится, повезло, что они не сразу формируются…

\- Ты его убил, - повторил Кос.

\- Он был ситх, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Это такие древние темные одаренные. Я думал, они уже вымерли, о них давно никто не слышал…

\- Он мой учитель.

\- Кос? – Квай-Гон встревоженно потряс его за плечи. – Тебе совсем плохо? Давай я тебя отвезу в больницу Ордена, там наверняка знают, как лечить повреждения от молний.

\- Он мой учитель, - повторил Кос, глядя на труп ситха. – Был.

\- Кос, - Квай-Гон неожиданно понял, что тот говорит серьезно. – Но… как же так? Тогда зачем он тебя мучил?

\- Наказывал, - Кос неловко пожал плечами. – Я ослушался.

\- За что?

\- Узнал, что я не всех джедаев врагами считаю, - Кос слабо улыбнулся. – Ситхи джедаев ненавидят. Всегда ненавидели. Он хотел, чтобы я тебя убил.

\- Зачем? – Квай-Гон не понимал, отказывался понимать.

\- Ситхи так учат. Ломают. Отнимают все, что дорого. Убивают прежнюю личность. Потом создают новую. Ученика, нового ситха. Он говорил, что так будет.

\- То есть, - Квай-Гон стиснул плечо друга, - это всё из-за меня?

\- Нет! – Кос мотнул головой. – Ты не виноват, учитель всегда любил молниями покидаться… а теперь он умер.

Кос замолчал, в его глазах отразился растущий ужас.

\- И теперь я – последний ситх в Галактике, - шепотом закончил он.

\- Но ты же не ситх, - Квай-Гон потряс головой, пытаясь вытолкнуть из нее все, что услышал за эти минуты. – Ситхи – сволочи и гады. Как вот этот. А ты – нет.

\- Я просто обучаюсь еще только полтора года, - Кос медленно отвел взгляд от тела ситха. – Он еще почти ничему меня научить и не успел. Я только аппрентис пока. А последний настоящий ситх умер.

\- Ой, - только и произнес Квай-Гон, начиная понимать. – И что, больше совсем никого не осталось?

\- Совсем, - Кос помотал головой. – Их уже почти тысячу лет только двое, ученик и учитель. Вот и… того…

\- Но это же так рискованно! – Квай-Гон встревоженно поднял глаза. – Кос, ты это исправь, слышишь? Ты себе много учеников возьми!

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Кос перевел взгляд на него. – Ситхов же нет больше. Я ни у кого не смогу доучиться!

\- Ой, - повторил Квай-Гон. Неловко потеребил косичку. – Ты только не расстраивайся, Кос, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем!

\- Я не расстраиваюсь, - фыркнул Кос. – Дарт Плэгиус был редкостной скотиной… но он хотя бы был!

\- Я знаю! – осенило Квай-Гона. – У нас в библиотеке есть закрытый отдел, он рядом с музейным архивом расположен. Там есть ситхские голокроны. Это секрет, но его все знают, потому что туда лазить нельзя. Мы залезем туда и выберем тебе учителя! Нормального, а как этот…

Он замялся, не зная, как бы повежливее высказать свое мнение об этом Дарте Плэгиусе.

\- Квай, тебя что, так сильно приложило? – глаза у Коса снова напоминали те самые пресловутые голокроны.

\- А что? Это чисто техническая проблема, - заторопившись, начал объяснять Квай-гон. – Надо просто проникнуть в закрытый отдел, найти там хороший голокрон и стащить его. Они там все равно никому не нужны, джедаи их не читают.

\- Квай, ты серьезно собрался вести в архив своего Ордена ученика ситха, чтобы дать ему возможность доучиться? – Кос непонимающе посмотрел на него. – Мы же враги. Нас это… Сила разделила на два противоположных лагеря. Мы тысячелетиями воевали насмерть.

\- Некие абстрактные ситхи – может, - буркнул Квай-Гон. – А ты – мой друг. И вообще, ты, может, теперь будешь нормальных ситхов воспитывать. Мирных, добрых…

Он снова замялся.

\- И цветочки разводящих, - подсказал ему Кос. – Росяночки сортовые.

\- Я в тебя верю, - твердо сказал Квай-Гон, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты лежи. Я сейчас отловлю какую-нибудь попутку и отвезу тебя в больницу.

\- Да отлежусь, не в первый раз, - отмахнулся Кос.

Квай-Гон сердито нахмурился и решительно шагнул к выходу. На краю поля зрения мелькнуло что-то красное, он обернулся. У стены лежал ситхский меч, кажется, он выронил его, когда в него ударила молния. В мече, видимо, не было сенсора давления, и он не отключился в падении. Теперь он чуть слышно гудел, светящийся клинок разбрасывал искры: то ли кристалл треснул, то ли стабильность потока за тысячи лет лежания в музее сильно снизилась.

«Хорошо еще, что он мне на ногу не упал», - подумал Квай-Гон, поежившись. Подойдя поближе, он поднял меч с пола. Выключать явно сломанный клинок было немного боязно: а вдруг взорвется?

\- Кос, - начал он, оборачиваясь, - ты же немножко ситх, может, знаешь…

Кос снова выпучил глаза, а потом начал громко и истерично смеяться.

\- Ты чего? – Квай-Гон подбежал к другу, с сомнением посмотрел на меч и просто отложил его в сторону, не выключая. Клинок с шипением вгрызся в пол, плавя каменную плитку.

\- Я понял, почему учитель так удивился, когда ты на него прыгнул, - не переставая хохотать, ответил Кос. – Красный меч, черный плащ, рожа перекошенная… ну чисто ситх!

\- И вовсе не перекошенная, - пробурчал Квай-Гон. – А меч я просто в музее позаимствовал. И плащ, кстати, тоже.

\- И кого ограбил? – Кос, отсмеявшись, приподнялся и сел. Квай-Гон поспешно придержал его за плечи, помог прислониться к стене.

\- Дарта Ревана, - признался он. – На плащ. Я всегда его беру, когда на Нижние уровни иду. Своего-то у меня сначала не было, а потом привык уже. А меч – не знаю. Там темно было, я не разглядел табличку.

\- Бедный Реван, - Кос устало улыбнулся. – Чего ж у учителя-то своего плащик-то не позаимствовал?

\- Он знаешь какой длинный, - проворчал Квай-Гон. – Плащ мастера сейчас в витрине висит вместо реванского. Чтобы пропажу не обнаружили.

\- Квай, ты невозможен, - Кос покачал головой. – И да, мне правда не надо в больницу. Тут есть все лекарства, учитель и раньше, бывало, перебарщивал с молниями. Я отлежусь.

\- Ну ладно, - Квай-Гон с сомнением посмотрел на него, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, у Коса явно больше опыта.

Подобрав меч, он неуверенно нажал кнопку активации. Потрескивающий клинок послушно спрятался внутрь рукояти. Квай-Гон облегченно повесил его на пояс. Оставалось надеяться, что в ближайшие годы работникам музея не придет в голову проверить его на работоспособность.

\- Но я все равно приду и тебя проведаю, - пообещал он. – И с учителем твоим что-нибудь придумаем. У нас правда много голокронов в библиотеке.

\- Ты сумасшедший, Квай, - улыбнулся Кос. – Иди, тебе еще от мастера люлей получать… я ведь прав?

\- Прав, - буркнул Квай-Гон и пошел к выходу, пытаясь на ходу придумать, почему бы он мог посреди ночи спереть у учителя сапоги и плащ. Ну не для того же, чтобы носить в них лягушек из Зала Тысячи Фонтанов!

***  
Мастер Дуку стоял возле главного входа в Храм, и вид у него был очень, очень недовольный. «Видимо, - подумал Квай-Гон, - он встал ночью, чтобы попить воды, и обнаружил, что сапог нету… и меня тоже…» Возвращаться домой как-то резко расхотелось. Наверное, всё-таки надо было отвезти Коса в больницу и вообще проследить, чтобы с ним было хорошо…

\- Квай-Гон Джинн, - торжественно произнес мастер Дуку, - позволь спросить, где ты шлялся полночи в моем плаще и моих сапогах?

\- Это не ваш плащ, - смущенно пробормотал Квай-Гон, опустив взгляд.

\- Хм, действительно, не мой, - слегка сбился с начала нотации мастер Дуку. – А мой тогда где?

\- В музее, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. Мастер Дуку поперхнулся, хмыкнул.

\- Я еще не заслуживаю именной витрины в музее истории Ордена. Ты бы еще панталоны мои туда притащил.

\- Панталоны я не брал, - заверил его Квай-Гон.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул мастер. – И чей же плащ ты тогда позаимствовал с загадочными целями? Неужели ты не подумал, что рыцарь, у которого ты взял одежду, может попасть из-за этого в неловкое положение?

\- Нет, он не расстроится, - уж это Квай-Гона ничуть не волновало.

\- И почему же ты так решил?

\- А он Реван!

Мастер Дуку вздрогнул, подбираясь.

\- Реван вернулся?!

\- Ну, я не видел, - смутился Квай-Гон. – Я просто позаимствовал у него плащ-джедайку. Ведь, если она висит в витрине, значит, хозяину уже точно не нужна!

\- Кхм, - мастер Дуку слегка успокоился: такой исход явно устраивал его больше, чем возвращение Дарта Ревана. – Ладно. Быстро верни то, что взял, на место, и приходи в келью. И не надейся: то, что у тебя на поясе чужой меч, я тоже заметил.

Квай-Гон облегченно юркнул в ближайший коридор. Может быть, пока он будет возвращать плащ и сейбер, учитель немного успокоится?

Увы, но его тайные надежды не оправдались. Мастер Дуку стоял у кровати мрачной и торжественной статуей, явно приготовившись отчитывать своего непутевого падавана.

\- Итак, рассказывай, - велел он. – Что же заставило тебя ограбить Ревана… хм, то есть музей?

\- Я почувствовал веление Силы! – гордо произнес Квай-Гон.

\- И Сила сказала тебе стащить ценный экспонат? – с интересом приподнял бровь мастер Дуку.

\- Нет, - смущенно опустил взгляд Квай-Гон. – Она меня позвала… ну… нет, я, наверное, не с того начинаю…

\- Тогда начни с начала.

\- Ну, вы же знаете, мастер, я давно бегаю на Нижние уровни, - начал было Квай-Гон, но по округлившимся глазам учителя понял, что сказал что-то не то. – Мастер?  
Дуку несколько секунд молчал, потом неохотно произнес:

\- Не знаю. Ты почему-то не поставил меня в известность.

\- Но вы же ничего не говорили, мастер! – удивился Квай-Гон. – Я думал, вы давно в курсе и отпускаете потому, что это полезно и развивает навыки маскировки, ориентирования на местности и инфильтрации в потенциально враждебную среду!

\- Даже отмазку подготовил, паршивец, - проворчал Дуку. – Ладно, проведу тебе несколько экскурсий. Наверняка ты что-то упустил в своих вылазках. Что выжил и вынес для себя полезные уроки – молодец, но твоего грядущего наказания это не отменяет.

Квай-Гон с гордостью подумал, что его мастер – самый лучший. Не стал кричать и ругаться из-за того, что уже давно прошло, а наоборот, признал, что от этого есть польза!

\- Я там познакомился с одним мальчиком, - вслух сказал он. – Мы подружились и играли вместе.

\- Верю, - кивнул мастер Дуку. – Ты способен подружиться даже с ворнскром и трогательно кормить его морковкой. Даже если несчастное животное будет отбиваться.

\- Кос – хороший! – заторопился Квай-Гон. – Он не ворнскр, у него просто жизнь тяжелая!

\- Ты нашел себе очередную ничтожную форму жизни и упоенно радовался этому, - поставил диагноз Дуку. – Что ж, логично и ненаказуемо. Но зачем же ты именно сегодня пошел к своему товарищу?

\- Я почувствовал веление Силы, - повторил Квай-Гон. – Косу нужна была помощь. Я обычно ходил тогда, когда вы на миссиях, но тут было очень срочно…

\- Падаван, мне надо вытаскивать из тебя слова телекинезом? – осведомился Дуку. – Не веди себя подобно ситху на допросе.

\- Так это, мастер, - замялся Квай-Гон, - в этом-то и проблема…

\- Не понимаю.

\- В ситхах…

\- Ситхи вымерли, падаван, они уже не могут быть проблемой. Если, разумеется, ты не нашел гробницу древнего Лорда в кладовке орденского склада.

\- А она там есть? – невольно заинтересовался Квай-Гон. У мастера Дуку слегка дернулся глаз.

\- Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, Квай-Гон Джинн!

Квай-Гон глубоко вдохнул и выпалил:

\- Кос – ученик ситха. Аппрентис. А я убил его учителя. А он был последним! Вы понимаете, мастер, совсем последним! И теперь Коса никто не сможет доучить, и ситхи   
взаправду вымрут!

Оказалось, что от таких откровений у мастера Дуку глаза тоже могут становиться большими и квадратными, как джедайские голокроны. Он неверным движением нашарил сзади кровать и сел.

\- Я правильно тебя понял, Квай-Гон? Ты нашел ситха. И убил его. И теперь беспокоишься, что его аппрентис не сможет завершить свое обучение?

\- Да! – Квай-Гон кивнул. – Ведь ситхов совсем уже не осталось! Я же не знал, что он – последний!

Он помолчал и неохотно признался:

\- Хотя, если бы знал, тоже убил бы. Он Коса мучил.

\- Я не слишком верю тебе, Квай-Гон, - Дуку покачал головой. – Даже если ты не ошибся и встретил именно ситха, а не падшего джедая или какого-нибудь темного аколита… чтобы падаван смог убить взрослого, опытного ситха-мастера?

\- Мне очень повезло, - честно признался Квай-Гон.

\- Я просмотрю твою память, - решил Дуку. – Она даст ответы на все вопросы.

\- Да, мастер! – Квай-Гон закрыл глаза.

Просмотр воспоминаний – это очень неприятная штука, если ее делает не профессиональный менталист вроде магистра Йоды. Память пробуждается, и ты снова испытываешь всё то, что пережил, может быть, чуть-чуть слабее. Квай-Гон был готов к этому и не закричал, когда его снова оплели светло-синие молнии, но, когда учитель отнял руку от его лба, едва смог разжать намертво стиснувшие край кровати пальцы.

\- Вот как, - во взгляде мастера Дуку промелькнула гордость. – Прости, что усомнился в тебе.

\- И вот теперь у Коса нет учителя, - заторопился Квай-Гон. – Я должен ему помочь!

\- Падаван, ты собираешься доучить последнего в Галактике ситха? – осведомился Дуку. – Так хочешь, чтобы он ударил тебя в спину?

\- Кос не ударит, - заверил его Квай-Гон. – Его мастер мучил его за то, что тот отказался меня убивать. Кос еще только полтора года обучается, ему не успели мозги запудрить. Так что я должен найти ему нормального учителя! А раз живых ситхов больше нет…

\- Никаких Коррибанов! – повысил голос Дуку.

\- Мастер, вы чего, - насупился Квай-Гон. – Я не такой дурак, Кос же еще совсем необученный. А Коррибан – это уже практически высшее ситхское. Я подумал… У нас же в музейном архиве много голокронов. И населенные тоже есть. Им наверняка очень скучно, их же никто не читает! Надо просто найти там хорошего голокронного ситха, нормального и чтобы учить любил, и чтобы тот согласился стать мастером Коса!

\- Да там любой подойдет, они со скуки озверели уже, - проворчал Дуку, потом осекся. – Падаван, ты этого не слышал.

\- Да, мастер! – радостно блеснул глазами Квай-Гон. – Я сразу подумал, что вы…

\- Я? – Дуку вскинул голову. – Я и так забочусь о тех ничтожных формах жизни, которых ты мне притаскиваешь и требуешь покормить, обогреть, полечить и пристроить. Я терпел, когда ты попытался устроить здесь питомник фелинксов и приволок парочку, даже не заметив, что они немного одного пола. Я терпел, когда ты принес и посадил в оранжерее какие-то мутировавшие хищные кактусы с щупальцами. Я терпел, когда ты притащил бедного, несчастного, осиротевшего детеныша дианоги и поселил его в общественном сортире Ордена. И даже когда он вырос и начал хватать всех посетителей за задницы, я не давил твою тягу к заботе об обездоленных! Но это уже перебор, Квай-Гон. Этого фелинкса ты будешь воспитывать сам!

\- Да, мастер! – подскочил с кровати Квай-Гон. – Слушаюсь, мастер! Разрешите выполнять?

\- Сиди! – Дуку резко встал, но падавана уже и след простыл. Когда надо, Квай-Гон умел бегать очень быстро.

***  
Своего учителя Квай-Гон очень уважал. Даже в такой ситуации мастер Дуку показал себя очень достойным и умным джедаем. А ведь остальные наверняка понеслись бы докладывать Совету… Поэтому Квай-Гон очень старался загладить свою вину перед учителем. Он вел себя как подобает примерному падавану, прилежно учился, много медитировал и тихо радовался, что все-таки убил ситха. Ведь мастер Дуку так стремился стать лучшим джедаем Ордена, и наверняка хотел бы, чтобы его падаван тоже был лучшим. А мертвый ситх – это все-таки аргумент!

Квай-Гон уже почти месяц вел себя как мог прилично и поэтому очень удивился, когда одним прекрасным днем его отловили за косичку и затянули в келью.

\- Рассказывай.

\- О чем? – искренне удивился Квай-Гон. Он не помнил за собой никаких провинностей, но учитель почему-то смотрел сердито.

\- О ситхеныше своем, - проворчал мастер Дуку. – Я узнавал: в архиве музея не пропадали голокроны. Вы оставили эту затею, или твой подопечный все же улетел на Коррибан?

\- А? Нет, мы всё уже провернули, - заверил его Квай-Гон. Почему-то резко зачесалось левое ухо. Видимо, чувствовало, что ему сегодня достанется.

\- Подменили один из голокронов на имитацию? – нахмурился мастер Дуку. – Нет, это бы отследили…

\- А может, я лучше не буду говорить? – замялся Квай-Гон. – Вам не понравится…

\- Так, - Дуку резко посерьезнел. – Вы нашли еще одного ситха?

\- Нет! – резко замотал головой Квай-Гон. Хлестнула по щеке падаванская косичка. – Дарт Плэгиус был последним.

\- Уже хорошо. Тогда как вы решили этот вопрос?

\- Не надо вам об этом знать, мастер, - честно попытался убедить его Квай-Гон. – У вас разыграется паранойя.

\- Квай-Гон Джинн, нет невежества – есть знание. Отвечай на мой вопрос.

\- Ну, Кос очень хорошо умеет маскироваться в Силе, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – И на вид не старше меня, хотя ему уже шестнадцать. Если переодеть и косичку заплести, от падавана и не отличить. А вскрывать охранные системы архива он научился быстро…

Слов, которыми можно было бы описать выражение лица мастера Дуку, он не знал. Даже когда учитель услышал про приключения Квай-Гона на Нижних уровнях, его глаза были более естественной формы.

\- То есть у нас по Ордену уже месяц шастает ситх, ходит в закрытые части архива, как к себе домой, и об этом никто не знает?! – выдавил из себя мастер Дуку.

\- Ну да. Падаванов ведь очень много, всех в лицо никто не знает. А фиктивного учителя мы ему подобрали, он сейчас во Внешнем кольце работает и вернется еще нескоро… - Квай-Гон с опаской посмотрел на мастера. – Я же говорил, не надо вам об этом спрашивать. Вы теперь будете смотреть на падаванов и гадать, какой из них на самом деле ситх…

\- Не буду, - мастер резко схватил его за косичку, заставляя неловко дернуться вперед. – Потому что ты сейчас пойдешь и приведешь ко мне своего ситхеныша.

\- Но…

\- Выполняй, Квай-Гон Джинн! – взгляд мастера Дуку чуть потеплел. – Да не буду я его убивать. Просто посмотрю.

***  
\- Н-да, - только и сказал мастер, глядя на двоих мальчишек, замерших у двери. Квай-Гон украдкой покосился на Коса. Тот и правда выглядел очень похожим на падавана: в орденской одежде, с короткой косичкой за правым ухом и пушистыми рыжими волосами. Хорошо, что он растет медленно, а то было бы сложнее маскироваться.

\- Это Кос, - сказал он вслух. – Он хороший.

\- Я догадался, - буркнул учитель.

\- А это мастер Дуку, - продолжил Квай-Гон. – Он тоже хороший.

Судя по взгляду Коса, он этому не очень поверил.

\- Что ж, покажите Силу, юноша, - велел мастер Дуку.

\- А вам какое дело? – вежливо осведомился Кос, напружиниваясь.

\- Мастер, он же темный, - испугался Квай-Гон. – Он же полыхнет на весь Орден, и сюда набегут! Кос-то удерет, но кто-нибудь может решить, что это вы тут Тьмой наплескали…

\- Я не настолько недальновиден, - успокоил его Дуку. – Комната экранирована.

Глаза Коса сбежались к переносице в попытке разглядеть Силовые барьеры. Секунд через десять он с уважением покосился на Дуку и, помедлив, все же отпустил Силу.

\- Н-да, - повторил мастер. – Действительно, темный. Не знаю уж, насколько ситх, но Светом тут и не пахнет. Ладно, на всякий случай уточняю. Квай-Гон Джинн – джедай нестандартный и немедленному убиению во имя дела ситхов не подлежит.

\- Мастер, да Кос знает! – возмутился Квай-Гон. – Мы же с ним уже больше года дружим!

\- Джедай с ситхом, - покачал головой Дуку. – Впрочем, может, из этого что-то и выйдет… Ладно, можете идти.

-Да, мастер! – Квай-Гон схватил Коса за плечо и вылетел из кельи. А то мало ли, вдруг передумает?

\- А твой учитель – нормальный вообще? – уточнил Кос, когда они отбежали на несколько коридоров. – Он же джедай, им положено ситхов ненавидеть.

\- Мастер Дуку – самый лучший, - убежденно сказал Квай-Гон. – И самый умный.

\- Как думаешь, не сдаст? – озабоченно спросил Кос.

\- Вообще-то шанс есть, - признался Квай-Гон. – Как говорит мастер, «Орден слишком погряз в покое и гармонии, и пора бы принести ему такое знание, которое привело бы к несколько большей ясности мыслей». Но я не думаю, что он им скажет. Тогда нас будут допрашивать менталисты, и сразу выяснится, кто ситха в Орден привел. А мастер Дуку своих никогда не подставляет.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Кос. – Ты, если что, драпай ко мне. У меня есть пара надежных ухоронок, прикрою… Что бы они понимали в ситхах, эти джедаи.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Через лет этак двадцать...

Большое помещение в здании Сената было обставлено богато, но со вкусом. Этим оно выгодно отличалось от многих других, хозяева которых предпочитали выставить взгляду посетителей побольше дорогих безделушек.

\- А у тебя тут уютно.

Хозяин кабинета резко обернулся, рука его рефлекторно скользнула в рукав, затем спокойно опустилась.

\- А, это ты. А я уж думаю, почему ни одна из Силовых меток не потревожена… заходи, Квай. Ты как?

\- Да нормально, бывало хуже, - отмахнулся Квай-Гон, дохромав до кресла и с наслаждением опустившись в него.

\- Я отшибу этому самоуверенному мальчишке все рога, - в голосе хозяина кабинета послышался гнев.

\- Не надо, - Квай-Гон покачал головой. – Он ведь даже узнал меня… правда, на середине боя, но все же. Глаза у него стали… прямо как у тебя в детстве. Собственно, я как раз по поводу него и зашел.

\- Если ты хочешь прочитать ему нотацию о пользе хорошей зрительной памяти, ты не вовремя. Этот рогатый остолоп, осознав, что едва не убил друга своего мастера, свалил куда-то во Внешнее кольцо. Думает, что, если проболтается там пару месяцев, я отойду и накажу его не так сильно.

\- Он у тебя доученный? – спросил Квай-Гон, перебирая в пальцах край плаща.

\- Да куда там, - хозяин кабинета махнул рукой. – Гонять его еще и гонять. Очень сложно совмещать обучение аппрентисов и политику.

\- Я вот к чему, Кос, - осторожно начал Квай-Гон, - ты ведь не придерживаешься Правила Двух?

\- Не придерживаюсь, - подтвердил тот. – Я ведь официально не принадлежу к линии Бэйна, Дарт Плэгиус почти ничему не научил меня. У меня даже ситхского имени нет, так и остался Косом Палпатином. Но к чему это ты клонишь?

\- Понимаешь, - вздохнул Квай-Гон, – я во время миссии нашел одного мальчика… талантливый, как сам Реван, уровень мидихлорианов зашкаливает, по всем признакам, он – тот самый Избранный из пророчества… а Орден его обучать отказался.

\- Хм, ну, если он талантлив именно как Реван, я не удивлен, - усмехнулся Кос Палпатин.

\- Из него вышел бы прекрасный джедай, - Квай-Гон устало покачал головой. – Но мне запретили его учить, и я не знаю, что делать. Возвращать его на родную планету будет подлостью, обучать тайно слишком опасно и для него, и для меня.

\- Кажется, я уже вижу ход твоих мыслей.

\- Ну да, Кос. Йода говорил, в нем много страха, гнева, ярости и прочих характеристик Темной стороны. Так что, - Квай-Гон виновато улыбнулся, - тебе аппрентис не нужен?

\- Я первого-то еще не доучил, - проворчал Кос Палпатин. – А ты мне Избранного суешь. Чтобы тот восстановил равновесие, обучаясь у ситха, да?

\- Я опасаюсь оставлять его в Ордене, - серьезно ответил Квай-Гон. – Я мог бы поместить его в один из обслуживающих корпусов на воспитание, но магистры… они так смотрели на него… Для Совета будет гораздо удобнее, если Энакин совершенно случайно погибнет, допустим, из-за несоблюдения техники безопасности. А я не хочу мальчику такой судьбы.

\- Что я слышу! – восхитился Кос Палпатин. – Квай наконец-то начал не доверять тем, кто уже десяток лет отправляет его на невыполнимые миссии!

\- Нормальные миссии, просто кто-то – параноик, - буркнул Квай-Гон. – И вообще, у меня еще Оби-Ван недоученный, а джедаям, в отличие от ситхов уж точно нельзя двоих падаванов сразу иметь.

\- Когда тебе мешали запреты Ордена?

\- Я все-таки предпочитаю их соблюдать, когда есть возможность.

\- Квай, ты действительно хочешь отдать ситху Избранного в аппрентисы? – спросил Кос Палпатин. – Не думаю, что для твоего Ордена это станет лучшим вариантом.

\- Я верю в тебя, - улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Ты воспитаешь его нормальным ситхом, а не чудовищем, свихнувшимся на мести всем джедаям. Ну что, возьмешь мальчика?

\- Да куда ж я денусь? – махнул рукой Кос Палпатин. – Приводи своего Энакина. Посмотрим, кого ты откопал на этот раз.


End file.
